He's Only Human Indonesian Version
by el Cierto
Summary: He's Only Human is rewritten. Versi Indonesia. Dan Akashi Seijuurou pun hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, sama seperti mereka ...


**DISCLAIMER: **

**This story is not mine, let alone the characters. All belongs to their respective owners. I simply rewrite into Bahasa Indonesia for this story has struck a chord, made my tears flowing down at the end parts. I have had permission from the author of this fanfiction (Teruu-san). There's no commercial advantage gained from this rewriting.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**He's Only Human**

**By Teruu **( www . fanfiction u / 5 523759/ Teruu (remove the space)**  
><strong>

_Rewritten by el Cierto_

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

><p>"Aku selalu benar."<p>

Kata-kata itulah yang pertama tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Kuroko ketika dia memasuki ruangan itu. Akashi tampak sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita, tapi kemudian tampak jengah dengan segera, sepasang matanya memandang kosong ke arah Kuroko saat sang pemuda berambut sewarna langit musim panas itu menutup pintu dengan perlahan di belakangnya.

"Ya, ya, kau benar, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko, lalu duduk di sebelah Akashi. Dia kemudian membungkukkan badan sedikit sebagai kesopanan kepada wanita tadi—yang menghela napas dan dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali lagi, keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dan sekarang di ruangan itu tinggallah mereka berdua, mantan teman setim yang tak pernah saling bertemu sejak permulaan Winter Cup. Ketegangan cukup terasa di dalam keheningan itu, akan tetapi meski demikian, pada saat yang bersamaan tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa nyaman tersendiri menyambangi hati Kuroko.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya dengan halus, memecah keheningan yang sempat mengisi ruangan tempatnya dirawat. Tangannya kemudian meraih segelas air panas di sampingnya, mengembusnya pelan sebelum disentuhkannya tepian gelas ke bibirnya.

"Aku ... Midorima-kun memberitahuku apa yang terjadi," Kuroko berkata dengan hati-hati, seolah ingin mengetes reaksi pemuda di hadapannya itu. Akan tetapi, Akashi sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keterkejutan. Dan memang, tentu membutuhkan hal yang lebih dari itu untuk bisa membuat seorang Akashi terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Kau boleh tenang, aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Kuroko mengerutkan kening ketika Akashi menyesap lagi air minumnya, tetapi pemuda itu tampak begitu yakin hingga Kuroko tidak tahu harus bagaimana meresponnya lagi.

Pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri topik pembicaraan itu. "Ya, Akashi-kun. Kalau begitu aku jadi lega."

Akashi melirik Kuroko sekilas. "Tetsuya, kau makan dengan benar 'kan? Kau tampak sangat pucat."

Setelah dia mendapat berita tentang Akashi dari Midorima, Kuroko sama sekali tak bisa tidur semalaman, gelisah dan khawatir sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dan datang mengunjungi Akashi. Tetapi, pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan anggukan kepala.

Akashi, bagaimanapun, mengetahui segalanya. Dan selalu begitu. Matanya menyipit sedikit, ucapnya, "Tetsuya, apa kamu benar-benar punya waktu untuk merasa kasihan pada musuhmu?"

Dengan cepat Kuroko mendongak. Setelah sekian lama mengenal dan bersama-sama dengan Akashi di Teiko, ia tentu tahu kalau Akashi sangat benci dikasihani, suatu hal yang membuat Akashi merasa dia sedang dipandang rendah, dianggap lemah.

"Aku tidak merasa kasihan padamu, Akashi-kun," sahut Kuroko, berhenti sejenak, memilih kata-kata terbaik untuk dilisankannya, "Aku hanya sedikit khawatir."

Akashi tampak lebih tenang mendengar jawab Kuroko itu, meskipun ketegangan tak sepenuhnya hilang dari tubuh atletisnya. Dia sudah akan membuka mulutnya, dan tak diragukan lagi pasti akan menceramahinya seperti biasanya, ketika dari balik jendela Kuroko kemudian melihat anggota tim Rakuzan berjalan memasuki gedung. Dia pun segera berdiri.

"Teman-teman setimmu datang untuk menengokmu, Akashi-kun," Kuroko memberitahu sang mantan kapten dan Akashi membalasnya dengan helaan napas pendek, tampaknya tak begitu suka dengan bayangan akan betapa ribut ruangan tempatnya dirawat begitu teman-teman setimnya datang. Kuroko membungkuk sekilas kepada Akashi sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar, namun sempat berhenti sejenak saat tangannya meraih kenob pintu.

"Aku akan datang lagi besok," ucap Kuroko.

Akashi menyipitkan mata. Kadang, Kuroko heran apakah Akashi pernah tidak bersikap sebagai kapten mereka. Dia dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya selalu datang jika Akashi menyuruh mereka berkumpul, dan meskipun semua—atau hampir semua—Kiseki no Sedai merupakan pribadi-pribadi keras kepala dan egois, mereka masihlah mematuhi perintah Akashi tanpa keberatan yang berarti.

"Kau tidak boleh absen latihan," Akashi memperingatkan. Kuroko selalu merasa tertarik akan fakta bahwa Akashi tak pernah ingin orang lain mengkhawatirkannya sementara ia sendiri sepertinya suka mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Akashi telah menunjukkan hal itu pada Kagami sebelumnya. Temannya itu hanya mengedikkan bahu, mengatakan bahwa Akashi mungkin hanya menikmati kesan berkuasa atas hidup mereka. Mungkin benar begitu juga, tapi ada sisi lain dalam hati Kuroko mengharapkan bahwa Akashi bersikap seperti itu karena sesuatu lainnya.

"Aku akan kembali besok," ulang Kuroko, dan kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum Akashi sempat menjawabnya.

* * *

><p>Hari selanjutnya, sebagaimana yang ia janjikan, Kuroko datang lagi.<p>

Akashi tampak sedang duduk, matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti baris-baris dari halaman buku yang dibacanya. Ketika dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, ia pun menandai buku pada halaman yang dibacanya dan menutupnya lalu meletakkannya di sampingnya.

"Shintarou tadi datang," ucap Akashi ketika Kuroko sudah duduk. "Buku ini ternyata _lucky item_-ku hari ini. Dan kurasa buku ini cukup bagus."

"Buku tentang apa itu?" tanya Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Shogi," sahut Akashi, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia. Dan mungkin memang begitu. Semua tentu tahu hubungan Akashi dengan permainan yang menguji kemampuan berpikir itu.

Kuroko selalu merasa kesukaan Akashi yang satu itu sangat menarik karena meskipun keluarganya terkenal kaya raya, Akashi tak pernah menyebutkan dirinya menikmati hal-hal yang berhubungan politik dan ekonomi.

Mata Kuroko kemudian menuju pada tumpukan permen tak jauh dari Akashi.

"Murasakibara-kun juga datang menjenguk?" tanyanya, tampak sedikit tak percaya kalau anggota paling bongsor di Kisedai itu akan datang tanpa disuruh Akashi.

"Ya, dan begitu pula dengan Daiki dan Ryouta." Akashi menghela napas, seolah menyampaikan bahwa kunjungan teman-temannya barusan tidak terlalu membuatnya senang. "Meskipun aku sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak datang, aku rasa mereka semuanya tidak ingat sama sekali."

Fakta bahwa Aomine dan Murasakibara bahkan melawan perintah Akashi menunjukkan bahwa mereka semua sadar sepenuhnya akan parahnya situasi Akashi.

"Aku rasa begitu," kata Kuroko sambil menerima salah satu permen yang ditawarkan Akashi padanya. Dia mencoba mengantonginya dan berniat akan memberikannya pada salah satu teman setimnya di Seirin nantinya, tapi di bawah pandangan Akashi yang tajam, ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mau tak mau membuka bungkusan permen itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini kan tidak sehat," protes Kuroko, meskipun ia sudah memasukkan permen itu ke mulutnya.

"Hal yang sama berlaku juga untuk milkshake favoritmu, Tetsuya. Tapi, toh, tak ada salahnya sesekali memanjakan dirimu." Akashi lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pojok ruangan.

Dengan segera Kuroko berdiri. "Akashi-kun, kau—"

Akashi menoleh dan menghadiahi Kuroko _death glare _yang mematikan.

"Tetsuya, aku bukan orang lumpuh."

Mengambil sebuah benda dari tasnya, dia pun membawanya dan meletakkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Kuroko mengintip apa gerangan benda itu dengan penasaran saat Akashi menatanya sedemikian rupa. Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah papan shogi. Kuroko mengenalinya dari pertandingan shogi yang sempat ia lihat antara Akashi dan Midorima saat masih di Teiko dulu.

"Tetsuya, bermainlah denganku."

Kuroko mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Main." Akashi mengarahkan tangannya ke arah papan shogi. "Kau boleh ambil langkah duluan."

"Tapi aku tak tahu cara mainnya," protes Kuroko. "Bukannya akan lebih baik kalau kau main dengan Midorima-kun?"

"Shintarou tak ada disini," sahut Akashi santai. "Ayo, Tetsuya. Mulai."

Kuroko sedikit limbung, tapi dipatuhinya juga perintah sang mantan kapten.

Memandang sekelilingnya, dengan cepat ia meraih satu biji shogi dan menggerakkan satu langkah ke depan.

Dan dengan segera ia tahu dari helaan napas Akashi kalau apa yang telah dilakukannya bukanlah hal yang benar.

"Aku rasa aku harus mulai dari awal."

"Maaf," ucap Kuroko dengan spontan, tapi Akashi entah tak mendengar atau tak peduli, karena permintaan maaf itu tak disahuti apapun dan Akashi justru mulai menerangkan peraturan permainan shogi padanya.

Keduanya duduk bersama, kepala masing-masing nyaris saling bersentuhan selagi mereka sama-sama fokus pada papan kecil di hadapan mereka. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kuroko untuk memahami peraturan main shogi, tapi untuk mengembangkannya ternyata jauh lebih sulit dari itu. Akashi tentu menang mutlak, meskipun tak satupun dari keduanya terkejut akan fakta ini.

Akan tetapi, Kuroko toh menghitung berapa kali ia kalah dari sang mantan kapten. Setelah kekalahan ketujuhnya, ia sudah siap menyerah dan mengakhiri permainan tak seimbang itu. Akhirnya ia mendongak dari papan shogi di hadapannya, bermaksud mengatakan pada Akashi kalau ia ingin berhenti main.

Dilihatnya Akashi, menatap papan shogi di hadapannya dengan konsentrasi penuh. Tatap matanya bergerak maju mundur pada barisan biji shogi di atas papan, dan Kuroko seolah bisa membayangkan banyaknya kalkulasi dan strategi yang berkelebatan di otak pemuda bersurai merah itu. Akan tetapi, di atas semua itu, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ia mendapati Akashi tampak tenang. Kuroko tahu—terlebih dari Midorima—bahwa Akashi telah banyak menghadapai tekanan di rumahnya untuk menjadi sempurna, dan pola pikir itu seringkali terbawa kepada kehidupan sehari-harinya bahkan di luar rumahnya. Akashi jarang sekali menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain.

Dan karena mengingat hal itu, Kuroko mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan pada Akashi bahwa ia ingin berhenti. Ia rela menderita hingga 20 kali kalah, jika dengan itu ia bisa membiarkan Akashi menikmati ketenangan itu lebih lama.

* * *

><p>Mereka mengulangi rutinitas main shogi itu selama beberapa minggu selanjutnya. Kuroko akan datang mengunjungi Akashi di pagi hari, lalu Akashi akan mengeluarkan papan shogi-nya dan keduanya akan segera larut dalam keheningan yang menenangkan.<p>

Hari itu merupakan hari Minggu yang cerah sebelum final Winter Cup dan Kuroko benar-benar berada dalam semangat yang tinggi seiring langkahnya memasuki ruangan rumah sakit tempat Akashi dirawat. Ia dan Akashi mulai bermain shogi tanpa bicara apapun, hanya terdengar suara biji-biji shogi yang berbenturan dengan papannya mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku menang, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap lekat pada papan di hadapannya, seolah ingin agar biji-biji shogi itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tapi tentu saja itu tak mungkin, dan ia pun hanya bisa menghela napas. "Ya, Akashi-kun. Kau menang."

Ada keheningan lagi ketika Akashi mulai me-reset papan shogi di hadapan mereka saat dengan tiba-tiba Kuroko bertanya, "Akashi-kun, apa kau suka main basket?"

Tangan Akashi berhenti bergerak dan ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroko itu.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Tetsuya?"

"Apa kau suka bermain basket? Apakah kau akan senang saat kau memenangkannya?"

"Kemenangan sudah dituliskan dengan jelas, 'kan? Tetsuya, apa kau bisa merasa senang ketika sesuatu yang sudah pasti terjadi akhirnya terjadi padamu?"

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Lalu, Akashi-kun, apa kau suka bermain shogi?"

Akashi memandang Kuroko datar. "Kemenanganku dalam shogi pun sudah dipastikan."

"Kalau begitu, kalau ayahmu tak menyuruhmu melakukannya, apa kau akan tetap bermain basket dan shogi?"

Pada pertanyaan ini, Akashi diam agak lama.

"Aku rasa aku akan tetap bermain basket dan shogi meski ayahku tak memerintahkannya. Lagipula, sebenarnya ayahku tak suka aku bermain basket dan shogi dan bahkan menyuruhku berhenti jika hal itu sampai memengaruhi nilai akademisku."

Kuroko merasa sedikit lega setelah mendengar jawaban Akashi itu dan tersenyum.

"Akashi-kun, itu artinya kau menyukai basket dan shogi."

Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan sama seperti sebelumnya, tatapan aneh, seolah tak mengerti apa maksud Kuroko berkata demikian. Bagaimanapun, Kuroko merasa sedikit terhibur mengetahui bahwa mungkin mantan kaptennya itu tidak serobotik yang ia duga sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Midorima-kun."<p>

"Kuroko," sahut Midorima singkat. Keduanya tak sengaja bertemu di tengah jalan, dengan Kuroko akan pergi dan Midorima akan masuk. Bagaimanapun tak satupun dari keduanya bergerak lebih dulu untuk melanjutkan langkah, sehingga yang terjadi mereka berdua hanya saling berdiri dalam keheningan.

"Akashi-kun mengajariku cara bermain shogi," ucap Kuroko, hanya untuk sekedar mengawali pembicaraan dengan sopan.

"Ya, Akashi sudah merasa cukup bosan belakangan ini." Midorima membenarkan letak bingkai kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak turun. "Aku rasa dia tidak terbiasa berada di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang begitu lama."

"Apakah ayahnya sudah mengunjunginya?"

"Ayahnya di Amerika. Dia tak akan mengunjungi Akashi dalam waktu dekat."

Hening. Keduanya memang tak pernah benar-benar bisa saling berbicara dengan baik.

"Aku rasa itu baik untuknya untuk sementara tidak bermain basket," kata Kuroko akhirnya. "Sekarang dia jadi lebih menghargai basket."

"Apa dia mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengasumsikan demikian, Midorima-kun."

Midorima tampak tidak percaya.

Mata Kuroko kemudian tertuju pada sesuatu di tangan Midorima. Dan Midorima, melihat tatapan mantan rekan setimnya itu, mengangkat benda di tangannya itu. "Ini adalah bola bekel," ucapnya. "Ini adalah lucky item untuk Sagitarius hari ini. Bola ini akan membantunya untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar hal itu. "Kau sungguh baik hati, Midorima-kun."

Midorima tampak sedikit terkejut oleh pernyatan Kuroko itu, ia tak pernah bisa menghadapi pujian dengan baik, tapi sebelum ia sempat merespon, Kuroko melihat seorang perawat dari sudut matanya. Dia berusaha memanggil perawat itu, tapi wanita itu tak mendengarnya, sehingga Midorimalah yang akhirnya memanggil si perawat itu.

'Permisi," tanya Kuroko dengan sopan. "Apa Anda tahu kapan pasien di ruangan 3 ini akan keluar? Kami diberitahu kalau dia akan keluar rumah sakit pada saat final, yang mana itu dua hari lagi."

"Ruang 3?" Perawat itu lalu melihat-lihat file di tangannya. "Kulihat dulu ... hmm, Akashi Seijuurou?" Keduanya mengangguk. Dengan cepat perawat itu membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas di tangannya, matanya melebar sedikit selagi ia terus membaca.

"Maaf," ia mulai berkata, dan Kuroko dengan segera merasa perutnya berjumpalitan hanya dengan mendengar kata itu. "tetapi teman kalian akan berada di rumah sakit ini sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan."

"Apa? Mengapa?" Midorima bertanya dengan nada menuntut. "Dia tampak sepenuhnya sehat."

"Maafkan saya, tapi sepertinya sakit teman kalian itu tidak bisa dilihat dengan langsung karena yang mengalami kerusakan adalah bagian otaknya," ucap perawat itu dengan nada menyesal. Kuroko seperti membeku demi mendengar hal itu sehingga apapun yang dikatakan perawat itu selanjutnya hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kirinya tanpa bisa ia cerna sedikitpun. Akan tetapi ia sempat menangkap kata-kata "chronic stress" dan "neurodegeneration" dan beberapa istilah medis lainnya yang sangat asing di telinganya yang dengan mudahnya menguap dari jangkauan memorinya.

Sementara itu wajah Midorima sendiri sudah seputih kapas. "Jadi, maksudmu," ucapnya, suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. "Bahwa Akashi tak akan bisa sembuh?"

Perawat itu tampak tidak enak hati, tampak menyesal telah menginformasikan hal itu pada kedua remaja di depannya. "Saya ... mungkin kalian lebih baik mendengar langsung dari dokter," ucapnya lirih ketika Midorima mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Aku akan memberi tahunya sekarang—"

"Ini omong kosong," tukas Midorima ketus, dan Kuroko bahkan terlalu shock untuk sekedar memerhatikan bahwa Midorima yang selalu menjaga sikap itu baru saja keluar karakter dengan mengumpat kasar. "Ayo, Kuroko. Kita sudah terlalu lama di sini."

Kuroko menurut, tampak juga ingin bergegas pergi dan melakukan apapun asal menjauh dari perawat itu. Suara wanita itu sekarang terdengar jelas dan mendenging di telinganya, diagnosisnya mengabur seiring dengan usahanya melupakan semua yang sempat didengarnya. Perawat itu berteriak memanggil mereka, tapi mereka berdua mengabaikan dan berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

"Kuroko," ucap Midorima, tampak masih gemetaran. "Aku akan menjenguk Akashi sekarang. Aku yakin perawat itu sudah salah."

"Ya," Kuroko menyahut singkat, karena ia juga tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Dan di benaknya sekarang, ia terus berkata bahwa tak mungkin kalau apa yang dikatakan perawat itu sampai benar. Bagaimanapun, ini Akashi yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda jenius yang selama ini selalu meraih nilai sempurna di segala bidang yang ditekuninya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong jaga Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun. Aku akan menemuimu besok."

Kuroko memaksakan sebuah senyum yang ia masih bisa, dan meski keduanya tahu itu benar-benar palsu, tak satupun yang cukup memerhatikan. Kuroko pulang setelahnya, berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari suara perawat yang terus terngiang di telinganya.

Akan tetapi, semakin berusaha, kat-kata itu semakin berdentang bagai lonceng yang terus dipukul.

_Akashi Seijuurou mungkin tidak akan bisa sembuh._

* * *

><p>Terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar Kuroko. Dengan agak gemetar, Kuroko bangun dari tempat tidurnya, rupanya ia sudah ketiduran. Bantalnya terasa agak basah, ia pasti sempat menangis sebelumnya.<p>

Tampak titik-titik air hujan membasahi kaca jendela, rupanya dia sudah tidur lebih lama dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Tetsuya, ada temanmu datang. Aku suruh dia langsung ke kamarmu," terdengar suara ibunya dari lantai bawah. Pintu itu kemudian terbuka, dan Midorima masuk, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan cepat.

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko tentu saja terkejut. Dia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda hijau itu secepat ini. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Kuroko," sahut Midorima, dan raut panik jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Kuroko tak pernah melihat Midorima berekspresi apapun selain tampak tenang, dan karenanya mau tak mau dirasakannya perasaan takut mencekamnya manakala dilihatnya Midorima tampak gemetar dan ketakutan seperti itu. "Kuroko, aku ..."

Kuroko menunggu.

Tapi hening. Keheningan yang sangat menyesakkan. Rasanya dunia seperti menyempit dan menelan mereka dengan perlahan. Akhirnya setelah terasa begitu lama, meskipun nyatanya mungkin hanya beberapa menit, Midorima tampak bisa lebih menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan kuasa untuk membuka mulutnya lagi dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Kuroko sebelumnya.

"Aku ... aku mengalahkan_nya_."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Kuroko seperti berlari memasuki ruangan tempat Akashi dirawat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena telah berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Akashi mendongak dari bukunya, tampak kelihatan lebih tenang dari yang Kuroko bayangkan untuk kategori seseorang yang baru saja mengalami kekalahan pertamanya.<p>

"Tetsuya," sapa Akashi, tampak merasa agak geli dengan keadaan Kuroko yang penuh keringat dan kusut masai. "Kau tampak sangat ingin melihatku."

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana pertandingan shogimu dengan Midorima-kun?" kata-kata itulah yang justru keluar dari mulut Kuroko sebelum sempat ia berpikir lebih lanjut.

Akashi menyipitkan mata, tampak sedikit tersinggung. "Tetsuya, apa aku pernah kalah?"

Kuroko ternganga, meskipun hal itu malah membuat Akashi kian marah. Ia rasa Midorima tak akan dengan sengaja berbohong padanya, tapi jelas ada ketidaksesuaian antara pemuda bersurai hijau itu dengan Akashi. Dan sepertinya tak satupun dari mereka yang tampak berbohong.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas di kepala Kuroko dan sukses membuatnya membeku sendiri di tempatnya.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi, nada suram yang mencekam jelas terdengar dari suaranya.

Ada jeda agak lama sebelum Kuroko menjawab panggilan itu, meskipun jika Akashi memerhatikan, mantan kapten teiko basket itu tak mengatakan apapun. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Akashi-kun selalu menang, 'kan?" Kuroko lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. "Maafkan aku sudah menanyakan hal itu. Sekarang, ayo kita main shogi lagi."

Akashi tampak begitu yakin, bangga dan bahkan tampak sedikit senang hingga Kuroko tak sampai hati memberi tahu mantan kaptennya itu kalau Midorima telah sengaja kalah dalam pertandingan mereka sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun, aku mengalahkan Kagami-kun."<p>

Tak seperti kunjungan-kunjungannya sebelumnya, di ruangan tempat Akashi dirawat sekarang tidak hanya ada Akashi seorang. Aomine duduk di sebuah kursi di samping pemuda surai merah itu, tampak memandang lekat apapun kecuali Akashi. Tampaknya keduanya baru saja bersilang pendapat tentang sesuatu.

"Begitukah?" Akashi tampak agak tertarik saat Kuroko menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mendekat padanya.

Wajah Aomine tampak sumringah saat dilihatnya Kuroko, tampak senang ada distraksi dalam situasi yang sempat dihadapainya dengan mantan kaptennya. "Tetsu!" Lalu dia diam sejenak sebelum kemudian menanggapi ucapak Kuroko sebelumnya. "Tunggu, kau mengalahkan Kagami dalam hal apa?"

"Shogi," jawab Kuroko simpel, seolah tahu kalau Aomine sempat membayangkannya mengalahkan Kagami dengan _slam dunk_.

"Kau bisa main Shogi?"

"Akashi-kun yang mengajariku beberapa hari lalu," terang Kuroko.

"Hey, Akashi, mau mengajariku?"

"Tidak."

"Tetsu?"

Kuroko mengerjap. "Kenapa Aomine-kun mau belajar Shogi?"

"Gimana jika Kagami tiba-tiba mendatangiku dan menantangku untuk main shogi nanti? Aku kan nggak bisa nolak gitu aja tantangan dia, tapi aku juga nggak mau kalah gitu aja!"

"Kagami-kun tak mungkin melakukan itu," Kuroko berkata datar. Benaknya kembali membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Kagami yang melemparkan papan shogi ke seberang ruangan sambil meneriakkan bahwa "main basket nggak perlu pake otak!" setelah beberapa kali main dan ia terus saja kalah sebelum kemudian melesat keluar ruangan menuju lapangan basket.

"Shintarou akan dengan senang hati membantumu," usul Akashi, satu seringai terpeta di wajah tampannya.

Aomine menggerundel. "Aku nggak akan tahan dengan orang aneh itu dan kegilaannya akan Oga Aja."

"Oha Asa," Kuorko membenarkan dengan segera. Begitu sering mendengarkan tentang Oha Asa dari Midorima membuatnya jadi hapal nama ramalan itu.

"Ya, ya." Aomine lalu berdiri dan menawarkan kursinya ke Kuroko yang kemudian duduk dengan tenang. Aomine lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung saat kemudian ia menatap Akashi. "Jadi, uhm, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan ya?"

Akashi tampak merenungkan sikap aneh Aomine. "Daiki, aku akan segera keluar dari sini. Tak perlu lagi kau datang kemari. Aku akan main di final, toh."

Aomine tampak terkejut lalu dia menoleh ke Kuroko. Pemuda _bluenette_ itu menggelengkan kepala dan Aomine menelan kembali apapun yang hendak diucapkannya. Dan jikapun Akashi memerhatikan interaksi diam antara kedua temannya itu, ia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi," Aomine menganggukkan kepala dan sekilas melempar tatapan ragu pada Kuroko sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan.

Akashi segera menoleh ke Kuroko begitu pintu kembali tertutup. "Tetsuya, apa kau dan Kagami punya begitu banyak waktu hingga kalian smepat main shogi? Jangan lalai, kau harus berlatih untuk final."

Kuroko mulanya sudah berharap bahwa yang tadi hanyalah 'salah ngomong' saat Akashi mengatakan ke Aomine soal final, tapi ketika sekarang ia kembali mendengar hal itu dengan jelas kata "final", ia tahu Akashi sama sekali tidak 'salah ngomong'.

Dan menyadari hal itu, Kuroko harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak menangis—bahkan untuk menahan satu titik saja dari air matanya untuk tidak menetes jatuh ke pipi. Memilih diam dan bungkam, Kuroko bersusah payah mencegah satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Fakta yang dihadapinya sekarang terlalu menyesakkan.

Ia ingin mengatakan pada mantan kaptennya itu, Akashi berhak tahu. Tapi ia juga tak ingin melukai pemuda di hadapannya itu lebih dari yang sudah dialaminya sekarang. Dan karena itu Kuroko terpaksa membuat keputusan paling sulit dalam hidupnya dengan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Akan tetapi, benaknya terus mengulang kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya, seolah ia berharap Akashi akan bisa membaca pikirannya. Mungkin jika Kuroko terus mengulang kata-kata itu dalam benaknya, maka kata-kata itu akan cukup terdengar oleh Akashi.

Kata-kata itu pada akhirnya tetap tak terucap dan juga tak terdengar.

"_Final Winter Cup sudah berlalu 4 bulan lalu, Akashi-kun_."

* * *

><p>"Ada yang salah dengannya," ucap Kise dengan nada suram, sama sekali tak ada terdengar nada ceria yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Situasi di sekitarnya terlalu menyedihkan dan tak seorangpun dari teman-temannya di Kisedai yang merasa cukup ceria untuk menanggapi keunikan sang pemuda pirang seperti biasanya. "Dia terus berpikiran bahwa dia akan main di final melawan Seirin. Itu 'kan sudah TIGA TAHUN lalu. Bahkan, dia sudah seharusnya lulus dari Rakuzan juga."<p>

Midorima menaikkan frame kacamatanya. "Apa ada di antara kalian yang memberitahunya sesuatu?"

Semuanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Oi, Midorima," suara Aomine terdengar kasar dan muram. "Apa kita harus terus berbohong padanya?"

"Aku ingin bilang ke Aka-chin," ucap Murasakibara yang kali ini sama sekali tidak ditemani permen atau snack yang sudah seperti ikonnya selama bertahun-tahun. Kuroko merasa kalau pemuda ungu itu bekerja keras dan memberikan semua hasil kerjanya untuk menyumbang pengobatan Akashi. "Tapi aku juga tak mau membuat Aka-chin sedih. Mido-chin, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Midorima menyandarkan kepala bersurai hijaunya ke bingkai pintu di belakangnya, matanya memejam. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya, dan semua orang di ruangan itu jelas merasakan keputusasaan yang berat dalam suaranya. "Aku tidak tahu."

* * *

><p><em>Mereka hanyalah remaja-remaja yang ingin menikmati basket. Tak satupun dari mereka membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi.<em>

* * *

><p>Di suatu hari, lima tahun setelah final Winter Cup, Kuroko memasuki ruangan rumah sakit tempat Akashi berada dan mendapati pemuda itu tampak mengagumi sebuket bunga.<p>

"Tetsuya." Akashi menaikkan salah satu alis, sedikit menggeser posisi berbaringnya untuk memberi ruang bagi Kuroko untuk duduk. "Kau dan yang lainnya jadi cukup sering mengunjungiku."

_Karena kami tak tahu sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung hingga kami kehilangan dan sekarang kami hanya bisa mati-matian melakukan yang terbaik yang kami bisa._

"Ya," sahut Kuroko lalu duduk. Kemudian, melawan hatinya sendiri, dia bertanya, "Apa ayahmu sudah datang menjenguk?"

"Ayahku sedang mengurus bisnisnya di Amerika. Ia tak akan kembali dalam waktu cepat," jawab Akashi tenang.

(Meskipun) kenyataannya adalah bahwa meski sudah lima tahun berlalu, ayah Akashi tak sekalipun menengoknya.

Akashi mendadak bangun dan duduk. "Aku mau segelas air." Dia lalu menjejakkan kedua kakinya ke atas lantai dan berjalan menuju pojokan dimana ada beberapa cangkir dan seteko air. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia sampai ke sana, saat ia baru saja akan melangkah, tubuhnya tiba-tiba limbung, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjungkal ke lantai.

"Akashi-kun!" teriak Kuroko, melompat dari duduknya dengan cepat. Akan tetapi, Akashi dengan tenang kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya dan mentyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut, tampak terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang baru saja kedapatan gagal berjalan dengan normal.

"Tetsuya, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau yang mengambilkannya untukku," kata Akashi. Kuroko masih menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, tapi Akashi sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang kalau dalam keadaan biasa merupakan suatu hal yang memalukan bagi seorang Akashi yang selalu sempurna. Bahkan, kalau Kuroko tak benar-benar mengenal Akashi, ia akan berpikir kalau Akashi sengaja mengabaikan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Menarik napas dalam, Kuroko lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat air minum berada, setiap langkahnya terdengar semakin dan semakin keras dalam ruangan yang hening itu dan suatu kenyataan yang sangat menyesakkan memukul hatinya dengan telak.

Entah bagaimana, jauh dalam hatinya, Akashi _tahu_.

_Ya, Akashi tahu ..._

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya," Akashi langsung mengucap nama Kuroko begitu Kuroko memasuki ruangannya. "Kau ... kelihatan berbeda."<p>

Tentu saja, dia sudah sepuluh tahun lebih tua sekarang. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia lulus SMA dan universitas dan sekarang tinggal di apartemennya sendiri yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Akashi dirawat. Sementara anggota Kisedai lainnya telah terpencar di berbagai tempat, sebagian besar dari mereka ingin tinggal di dekat Akashi, meskipun Kuroko terpaksa meminta mereka menjauh. Mereka juga harus menjalankan hidup mereka masing-masing.

Jadi, hari-hari sekarang ini, tinggal Kuroko sendirilah yang mengunjungi Akashi.

"Ya. Aku telah tumbuh besar melewati masa pubertas dalam satu malam atau kurang lebih begitu yang dibilang Aomine-kun." Kuroko mengedikkan bahu.

Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan lekat. Dia masih menikmati shogi, tapi mereka sudah tak terlalu sering memainkannya lagi. Pada Akashi, karena butuh usaha yang lebih keras baginya sekarang untuk sekedar menggerakkan lengannya dan Kuroko, karena ia tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia bisa mengalahkan Akashi.

Sebuah fakta bahwa Akashi hanyalah seorang manusia, sama seperti mereka semua.

"Tetsuya, tahun berapa sekarang?"

Kuroko mengerjap, merasa seolah seluruh aliran darahnya mengering demi didengarnya pertanyaan tak terduga itu. "Tentu saja sekarang ini 2 hari sebelum final Winter Cup. Kagami-kun dan aku akan mengalahkan—"

"Tetsuya." Ada alarm bahaya di balik panggilan itu dan meskipun Akashi masih menatap Kuroko dengan lembut, Kuroko tak sebodoh itu untuk bisa dibohongi oleh ekspresi sang mantan kapten. "Aku tidak suka seseorang berbohong padaku."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, dan, tak lagi sanggup menahan diri, kata-kata itupun terceplos, "Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak final Winter Cup."

"Begitu ya." Akashi tampak tidak terlalu kaget, dia bahkan tampaknya sudah menduga akan jawaban Kuroko itu. "Apa ayahku sudah kembali dari Amerika?"

Mata Kuroko memejam, suaranya tercekat hingga yang bisa terdengar hanyalah sebuah bisikan lirih. "Ya."

"Aku rasa aku harus bekerja sedikit lebih keras untuk menebus waktu selama aku di sini ya?" Akashi berkata dengan sedikit senyum tipis menghias wajahnya yang masih tak bercela.

Mata Kuroko seketika membuka kembali untuk kemudian menatap Akashi lekat, merasa Akashi hanya bercanda dengan ucapannya barusan, tapi mantan kaptennya itu justru tampak sangat serius.

"Sepuluh tahun di sini, pasti sudah membuat pekerjaanku menumpuk. Tapi tak ada hal yang tak bisa aku selesaikan, tentu saja."

"A-Akashi-kun," gumam Kuroko. "Kau tak lagi harus melakukan hal itu."

Akashi menyipitkan mata. "Hanya mereka yang bisa menunjukkan kecemerlangan dalam segala bidang yang akan diakui menjadi anggota keluarga Akashi. Aku sudah cukup bermalas-malasan selama sepuluh tahun ini. Aku harus menebusnya, kalau tidak Ayah pasti akan marah."

Kuroko merasa air mata mulai membuncah dalam kelopak matanya, mengancam untuk melesak keluar. Dia tak pernah menangis di rumah sakit sebelumnya, selalu pulang dulu sebelum menangis hanya supaya ia tak sampai menangis di depan Akashi. Tapi sekarang ini ia tak sanggup lagi.

Salah satu faktor terbesar penyebab kondisi Akashi menjadi semakin parah seperti sekarang ini adalah karena beban dan tekanan yang luar biasa berat yang ditimpakan padanya setiap harinya dari sang ayah. Dan sekarang, hal paling penting bagi Akashi adalah kembali ke rumahnya dan menyelesaikan tugas dan pekerjaan untuk menyenangkan seorang ayah yang bahkan tak mau repot-repot melihat anaknya yang telah tervonis sakit selama sepuluh tahun ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Akashi, jelas sebagai respon saat dilihatnya mata Kuroko yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

Ada sesuatu dalam suara itu yang terdengar seperti harapan, seolah-olah memerintah—tidak, lebih tepatnya memohon dengan sangat—agar Kuroko mengamini ucapannya. Kuroko tak sanggup lagi, dalam sekejap, tangisnya pun pecah, air mata kini bercucuran dengan deras di kedua pipinya. Bahunya terguncang dalam sengguk tangis tanpa suara. Peran mereka seolah tertukar, dimana dia yang seharusnya menenangkan Akashi, tapi Kuroko benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

Kemudian, satu tangan meraih tangan Kuroko. Melalui matanya yang buram oleh air mata, Kuroko bisa melihat Akashi menatapnya. Ada sesuatu di mata pria itu—perhitungan yang biasa ia jumpai dulu, keunggulan, sedikit rasa terkejut—tapi juga sesuatu yang lainnya. Sesuatu yang penuh pengharapan. Dan bahkan mungkin suatu keputusasaan.

"Tetsuya, aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Akashi dengan nada tegas. "Bagaimanapun, aku selalu benar."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan Akashi dengan cara yang biasa ia lakukan dulu, tapi kali ini ada rasa lain tersirat di dalamnya. Terdengar sedikit tidak pasti. Sang raja yang absolut itu akhirnya harus menghadapi sebuah ketidakpastian. Beberapa tahun lalu, hal ini akan menjadi seperti sebuah mimpi yang menjadi nyata bagi Kuroko.

Akan tetapi, sekarang, hal itu menjadi mimpi buruk yang paling buruk baginya.

"Tetsuya," Akashi berkata lagi, dan kali ini, Kuroko mengusap wajahnya, menyingkirkan air matanya untuk melihat Akashi lebih jelas. Dia tak pernah melihat sang mantan kapten seperti ini sebelumnya. Akashi tampak begitu jauh, seperti seorang anak terlantar yang tersesat mencari sepotong harapan dan sesuatu dalam diri Kuroko pun hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tidak," sahut Kuroko, menundukkan kepala sekali lagi, tak sanggup menatap langsung ke mata Akashi. Sesuatu yang basah jatuh ke atas tangannya. Apakah itu air matanya? Atau air mata Akashi? Dia tak tahu lagi. "Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
